


You See Me

by escaping_reality17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Musical References, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaping_reality17/pseuds/escaping_reality17
Summary: You never thought that moving to NYC would have ended with this. But you can't say you're upset.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first fanfic (I've read a lot haha) so please take it easy and feel free to comment any advice! Also I know Vanessa and Lin are adorable and married with two very cute kids, this is just a fantasy situation! Thanks for reading :)

"Don't be late, I can't wait to see your audition!"  
Pippa, your best friend since you were both about two years old, was the only person more excited than you that you got an audition for Hamilton. She had been playing Eliza since it opened off-broadway and, after seeing how unhappy you were at your job in human resources at the law firm your parents owned, she got you an audition for the role of Angelica. Renee, who originally played Angelica, had family commitments and couldn't move to New York for Broadway, so they had to host auditions for the role. 

"I won't, don't worry! Even I know that it's a bad idea to show up late for an audition."  
You shot back a quick reply as you walked into the Richard Rogers Theater. You showed the man at the entrance your ID, and he checked you off the list and handed you a number. You stepped through the threshold of the theater and saw the 5th and 6th center row of seats already filled by women auditioning for the role with the 7th through 10th rows blocked off for where you assumed the auditioners would sit. You clutched your wristlet tighter in your hand and took a deep breath as your heartbeat began to accelerate. You had been to many auditions before, but it had been years since you had done anything with theater, and Hamilton was the biggest show of the decade. You made your way to your seat, glancing around as a couple more people filed into the auditorium. 

"Ok, I know that you got me this audition, but is it too late to back out?? There are so many people here!"  
You glanced at the screen as you saw that Pippa was typing, gripping your phone tightly. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!! I've already told everyone how great you are so you've already got an advantage ;)"  
You breathed out a laugh as you read her text. At least you already had the cast slightly biased towards you before they even saw you perform. You looked down at the number you had been handed: "34". Glancing around the theater, you realized that there were only around that many people there to audition. You internally groaned, knowing that you would freak yourself out watching almost everyone go before you. 

Before you could freak out too much, however, there was a loud tapping noise and everyone immediately got quiet, glancing at the stage. A man in jeans and a Hamilton hoodie stood there with a microphone, and your breath caught in your chest as you realized that you were really doing this.

"Hello everybody! My name is Thomas Kail, but pretty much everyone around here calls me Tommy," You could hear a pin drop in the theater as everyone intently listened to him introduce himself. "I'm the director of Hamilton, and I'll be one of the people auditioning you today. I know normally for auditions, it's just a few people listening, but for Hamilton, we all work so closely together so we prefer everyone who can to be a part of the auditions."

Your heart lept into your chest. Who would be there? The whole cast was invited? If it wasn't nerve-wracking enough to audition in from of the director, you now had to audition in front of people from the cast? This would not do well for your nerves.

"Today, joining us for auditions, we have Anthony Ramos, who plays John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton, Daveed Diggs, who plays Lafayette and Jefferson, Jonathan Groff, who plays the one and only King George III, and Phillipa "Pippa" Soo, who plays Eliza Hamilton."

As soon as you heard Pippa's name called, your nerves settled slightly. This was still definitely not the ideal situation, but at least Pippa was there to support you. You could not recall an audition that Pippa had not been there for, and this was not an exception. Glancing around, you could see that the others auditioning for Angelica were feeling the same way about the cast being there to watch. Everyone around you was wringing their hands, their nervous energy betraying their efforts to hide their anxiety. 

You quickly turned your attention back to the stage as the people he mentioned walked out. They all seemed very excited to be there. Anthony ran out to the front of the stage, waving enthusiastically and grinning from ear to ear before Daveed quickly pulled him back. You saw Pippa spot you, and her eyes lit up as she gave a small wave. You were grateful that she didn't make a big deal about it because you didn't want the rest of the people auditioning to think you had an advantage. You knew that you did, but you still wanted to prove yourself.

Attention once again returned to Tommy as he cleared his throat and the actors went to take a seat in the rows behind us.  
"Okay, so along with some of the actors and myself, we also have Jeffrey Seller, one of the producers, Andy Blankenbuehler, our choreographer, and Alex Lacemoire, the arranger and conductor," Tommy glanced to his left as the men he mentioned came out from backstage, giving small waves to the crowd before going to take a seat.  
"Now, I know that auditions can be intimidating, but we're really just trying to get a feel for each of your voices and personalities to see if you'd be a good fit for the role and the cast. That's why all of these people are here to watch auditions- it's NOT to try to scare you, I promise," That feels like a lie, you thought quickly, sinking a little lower in your chair.  
"One last person that I have to introduce before auditions start, and keep in mind that he's only here because you guys are all qualified to be here and each and every one of you would do great in this role," Tommy continued, and you felt all motion around you stopped. Nobody dared to breathe because nobody thought he would actually come. But it would be just my luck that the man who wrote and composed the whole musical would come to watch auditions.

"Let me introduce, Lin-Manuel Miranda!"  
Everyone in the theater erupted into cheers and got to their feet. You joined, but dread pooled in your gut as you thought about auditioning for him. 

You saw him emerge from backstage wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt that read "#yayhamlet", his gorgeous hair pulled back into its typical low man bun. Gorgeous? Oh boy, this was going to be interesting. Not only did you already know that this man was a genius and admired him in every way, but you also thought he was attractive. This would make for a stellar audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a minute, my bad! Hard to keep up with online work for AP classes and stuff :( Next chapter up sooner than this one, promise!

Watching all of the women auditioning for Angelica, you could not imagine a world where you would get the job. So many of the ladies auditioning were insanely talented and could probably start on broadway right now. You, however, were inexperienced and had not worked in theater in years (thanks Mom and Dad). Of course, there were the usual few people who shakily stammered their way through the first few notes before asking to start again, which made you feel slightly better. You felt for them as you felt the eyes of the cast and creators staring intently at the stage from behind your head.

One by one, each of the women auditioning went up and sang "Satisfied". You could clearly see five or six that stood out as contenders for the part, yet all of the women did an amazing job. 

"Y/n," You heard Tommy call from behind you. "You're up, good luck"

You shakily stood, exhaling slowly as you made your way to the stage. This was broadway, so there was no microphone. They could hear every flaw in your voice and every note that missed. Wiping your increasingly sweaty hands on your skirt, you glanced out into the audience. Thank God for bright lighting, you thought, as your eyes were greeted by slightly blinding stage lights from above, blocking out the audience.

Okay, you thought, you just need to pretend they aren't there, and it will be so much easier. The opening of the song started and you planted your feet in the ground, your rapidly beating heart slowing slightly as the rhythm of the song swept you into the story. 

Opening your mouth, you sang the opening of the audition section of the song.  
"I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days"

With the first few words, you were transported into the world of Angelica Schuyler. In the span of a few minutes, you had fallen in love and gone through the process of deciding that your sister was more important, giving the love of your life to her instead. The fears that had gripped you just moments before as you observed the auditions seemed to melt away. The familiar feeling of performing for an audience seeped back into your body, filling you with warmth and excitement you hadn't experienced in years. 

Finishing the song, gently singing "I will never be satisfied", you lifted your eyes again towards the audience, looking out as if to the horizon.

Snapping back to reality, you again remembered the gravity of your situation and the pressure that accompanied it, as the nerves returned to your body.

"Thank you!" You heard Tommy yell from the audience. "We're going to take a five-minute break then regroup to finish up. See you all back here then!"

You almost ran off stage, your shaking legs taking you back to your seat where you had left your wristlet and phone. Out of the stage lighting, you could once again see the audience and glanced around. You could see the creative team talking intently at the back of the theater. Oh God, you thought, I hope I didn't just make a fool of myself. I swear, I auditioned, and now they're all back there talking and I bet that I really screwed up and-

"You are thinking way too hard. You killed it!" Your self-deprecating thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by none other than Pippa. 

"Pippa!" You exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in literally forever, I missed you!"

"Well, I didn't want to interact with you before you sang cause I know how weird you are about people knowing we know each other, but now that you've auditioned, I thought you might appreciate some Pippa love"

You laughed lightly, appreciative of Pippa's attempts to relax you and cheer you up when you were obviously stressed out. "It is very much appreciated!"

As Pippa opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off by someone grabbing her arm from behind.  
"You mind if I talk to your friend for a second?"  
Lin-Manuel Miranda stepped around Pippa as she smiled and waved him towards you. Your heart lept into your chest. You thought back to your audition; You couldn't have possibly messed up bad enough to make the writer of the show come talk to you about it.

"Hi, I'm y/n!" You squeaked out meekly, smiling an awkward but hopefully charming grin at him, which you felt was not succeeding in its attempts to be charming. Your nerves settled slightly as he smiled warmly back at you.

"Hey, y/n! I'm Lin, well I already introduced myself earlier I guess, but um" Thank goodness you weren't the only person who felt a bit awkward, you thought as a light blush crept onto Lin's cheeks. "So!" Lin exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck, "Y/n, the creative team and I wanted to let you know that we were very impressed with your audition"

You felt your heart sink. You didn't get the job, and they were being nice enough to let you know in person. Just your luck, you thought.   
"Thanks, I appreciate it," You replied wearily. 

"Yeah, of course! Well, I know this is kind of weird, and it sounds kind of rash but we like, really, liked your audition. So much that we don't really feel the necessity of having other people audition. You are an insanely talented actress and singer, and we decided that we would love to welcome you to the Hamilton family if you would want to join us!"

There was no freaking way. There was no world where this happened to you. Other people, sure. Other people could get this lucky, but you had never been the type of person that this happened to. Even as a kid, you had never won any dumb school contests. After a few seconds, you realized that you were staring at Lin, mouth open, probably making him regret his decision.

"Oh my gosh, yes!!! I would love to that would be amazing!" Before you could think about it you reached over and pulled Lin into a hug. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around you. You felt your heartbeat pick up, realizing what you were doing.

You disentangled yourself from him, laughing awkwardly "Um, haha, I'm sorry, I was just pretty excited".

Lin grinned back at you, and the tension dissipated. "No worries! I'm sure you'll be getting a lot of hugs today when you meet the rest of the cast. We just wanted to let you know to stick around. We're going to announce to everyone to go home, but you should stay and meet everyone and get the rehearsal schedule."

"Yeah sure, sounds good! Thanks for letting me know!" You spotted Pippa behind Lin, jumping up and down, smiling like crazy, and grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up.

Maybe this would turn out to be even better than you had expected. Getting the opportunity of a lifetime, starting in a new city away from your parents, AND getting to room with Pippa did not seem likely a few months ago. Maybe all you needed was that little push from Pippa.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, thanks for reading! The next chapter will get through at least the audition, maybe more depending on how long it goes. Again, feel free to comment!


End file.
